


its not complicated (actually, it is)

by adorechan



Series: loving you has consequences (that i'm willing to take) [20]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Panic Attacks, Sexual Humor, cute ship, yes it has the underage warning but nothing bad happens like underage sex or anything like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 19:06:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18321401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorechan/pseuds/adorechan
Summary: its not really that complicated.wonwoo likes chan and wonwoo likes jisoo. jisoo likes wonwoo and jisoo likes chan. chan likes wonwoo and chan likes jisoo.wait, what?-in which three boys awkwardly run around each other in circles because feelings are way too much to handle.





	its not complicated (actually, it is)

**Author's Note:**

> there is like some underage stuff mentioned like not anything sexual but romantic feelings for an underaged person does that make sense
> 
> ALSO JISOO IS A FLIRTY AND SEXUAL DRUNK I DONT MAKE THE RULES
> 
> also yes this is apart of a series because damn i love this ship and i want more cute fluff of them

chan's only fifteen when he transfers to pledis high. his mom got a new job and he had to move with her, leaving behind his friends and good memories. 

wonwoo's only seventeen when chan enters pledis high and they become best friends. quite an odd match but they compliment each other rather well.

jisoo's eighteen when he's in the middle of a panic attack and those soft touches help bring him back to his senses.

it's an odd story but its not complicated. three extremely different kids come together and become best friends. its normal. it happens all the time. friend groups always have strange dynamics and theirs does too.

its not complicated at all,

until something makes it complicated.

-

chan's sixteen when his heart starts to beat out of his chest for wonwoo and he can't stop thinking about the other boy 24/7. 

wonwoo's eighteen when jisoo's smile makes butterflies erupt in his chest.

jisoo's nineteen when chan's loud, wonderful laugh makes his breath stop.

this is where everything gets complicated.

-

"chan, is something wrong? you seem totally out of it." jisoo asks when the two of them are walking home from cooking club. even though jisoo's graduated, he always walks wonwoo and chan home from school since he gets off work at the same time their club is over. unfortunately, today wonwoo is sick.

"i'm worried about wonwoo-hyung. he's really sick." chan replies, although he's still staring off into space.

"is there anything else bothering you, channie?" jisoo pesters because he knows that's not the only thing on chan's hyperactive mind.

"d-don't tell anyone about this, not even wonwoo-hyung, okay!?" chan asks, stopping where he's standing and turning around to look at jisoo.

"yeah, sure. i promise."

"i, um, like wonwoo-hyung..."

jisoo's heart breaks.

-

chan's seventeen when he's all alone in highschool, realizing that his only two friends are gone to college. he's left behind. he's seventeen when he realizes that he loves wonwoo and jisoo.

wonwoo's nineteen when he realizes that he's lonely even with jisoo. he's nineteen when he realizes he's in love with both his best friends.

jisoo's twenty when everything seems too quiet and just not how it's supposed to be. he's twenty when he realizes that chan and wonwoo are the only ones he needs.

-

"wonwoo?" 

"hm, hyung?"

"i really miss chan. we hardly see him anymore.."

"he's entering this college next year, we don't have to wait long before we see his annoying face everyday again. i was thinking we could even move into an apartment together. y'know. the three of us like it always was."

"that sounds like a great idea."

-

chan's eighteen when finally, finally highschool's over and he can be with his favorite two people again.

wonwoo's twenty when he thinks he's brave enough to confess.

jisoo's twenty-one when his true feelings spill from his lips.

-

its the night of their housewarming party. jisoo and wonwoo invited their few friends and chan invited his two closest friends. (other than wonwoo and jisoo, of course.) jisoo's drunk as fuck and by now everyone's left.

its only them three. just like it always should be.

"channie, what pretty lips you have. i wonder how they'll feel wrapped around my c-" chan blushes bright red, tackling jisoo to get him to shut up.

"oh, wonnie. what pretty eyes do you have. i wonder they'll be like when i have you crying and begging to be f-" wonwoo slaps his hand over jisoo's mouth, face blazing red.

"aw, i love my two pretty boys. do you love me too?" jisoo asks once wonwoo thinks he's tame enough.

"i realllllllllllllllllllllllllly like channie and wonnie but i'm scared they won't like me back!" he cries.

"don't worry, hyung. we really like you too." chan pipes in.

"yeah.. we love you, jisoo-hyung." wonwoo adds.

"r-really! i can't believe after allllllll these years i finally confessed!"

it gets really complicated after that.

-

the next morning jisoo wakes up with a killer hangover, moaning in pain as a migraine hits him full force. he gets up, and takes the medicine left on his nightstand with a smile. he heads to the kitchen with a slight smile playing on his lips. chan and wonwoo aren't there.

his smile drops immediately.

-

jisoo's sitting on the couch when the two younger boys arrive. 

"are you guys avoiding me? i know you don't have any classes today. it's nearly nine pm too."

"ah, you caught us, hyung." chan replies in a monotone voice. it sounds so strange to hear from him. jisoo doesn't like it.

"why don't you both sit down so we can talk about it?" jisoo asks and the couch sinks with their combined weight, "what's wrong?"

they stay silent.

"come on. tell me."

"you said- you said you loved us last night. is that true, hyung?" wonwoo starts off, his lip quivering.

"of course, i do." 

"no, not like that. like. in a relationship way." chan says.

"oh," jisoo says, "well. if you put it that way, then yes. i do love you both very much and i have for quite a while. i guess drunk me really wanted to confess, huh?"

"yeah, hyung. i guess so."

-

its not that complicated, really. three boys fall in love together even if they really can't sort out their complicated feelings.

they love each other.

see, its not complicated at all.

 


End file.
